borderlandsgamefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Claptrap
CL4P-TP Robot do Celów Ogólnych, bardziej znany jako Claptrap ', jest robotem produkowanym przez firmę Hyperion. W grze Borderlands pełni funkcję stewarda na Pandorze, znajdując się najczęściej w zaludnionych obszarach oraz strzegąc przejść pomiBorderlands Polska (dyskusja) 18:58, mar 15, 2015 (UTC)ędzy różnymi mapami. Można znaleźć czasem także Claptrapy wymagające naprawy, które w ramach wdzięczności, dają nagrody. Z powodu swojego zarozumiałego i ekscentrycznego zachowania, gdy tylko Hyperion przejął kontrolę nad Pandorą, Handsome Jack postanowił zniszczyć wszystkie Claptrapy. Jednakże oryginalny Claptrap z Fyrestone ocalał i udzielał swojej pomocy nowym Łowcom Skarbców podczas gry Borderlands 2. Rola w grze Borderlands Gdy Łowcy Skarbców opuszczają autobus na samym początku Borderlands, zostają powitani w Fyrestone przez Claptrapa, który przedstawia im dr Zeda. Później prowadzi ich przez bramę Fyrestone podczas misji Claptrap Rescue, w której zostaje uszkodzony przez bandytów. Anioł Stróż mówi, aby wziąć zestaw naprawczy i dokonać pierwszej naprawy Claptrapa w grze. Claptrapy można spotkać przez całą fabułę gry, są używane do otwierania przejść między różnymi obszarami. Powiadamiają także racza, gdy nowe misje są dostępne, albo z tablicy zleceń, albo od NPC-ów. Ratowanie uszkodzonych Claptrapów Pomimo ich przyjaznej natury, Claptrapy są często uszkadzane i używane jako ruchome tarcze przezbandytów. gracz jest informowany o obecności uszkodzonego robota dzięki słyszeniu ich jęczenia i narzekania ("I'm leaking! Leeeaaaking!"''). Rozmowa z Claptrapem powoduje rozpoczęcie misji, w której celem jest odnalezienie i powrót z zestawem naprawczym. Gdy Claptrap zostaje naprawiony, może wręczyć SDU powiększające plecak podczas pierwszego przejścia gry. jako nagrodę dodatkową, niektóre Claptrapy prowadzą do ukrytych skrzyń lub otwierają zablokowane drzwi bądź usuwają panel zakrywający pomieszczenia. podczas drugiego przejścia gry, przeważnie wręczają Mod Granatu lub tarczę. Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Rola w Borderlands 2 Po zakończeniu gry ''Borderlands, Claptrap z Fyrestone zostaje przeprogramowany przez Hyperiona w celu zabicia Łowców Skarbców. Niestety, gdy uświadamia sobie, jak traktowane są Claptrapy na Pandorze, ignoruje swoje programowanie i tworzy armię Claptrapów. W czwartym DLC Nowa Rewolucja Claptrapów Łowcy Skarbców mają za zadanie zniszczyć ich przywódcę, wtedy zwanym Międyplanetarnym Claptrapem Ninją Asasysenem (Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap). Po przejęciu władzy na Pandorze przez Hyperiona, każdy egzemplarz (poza tym z Fyrestone) Claptrapa zostaje zniszczony z rozkazu Przystojnego Jacka. Claptrap ten poprzysięga zemstę na Jacku za zniszczenie jego linii produkcyjnej. Kilka miesięcy przed przybyciem nowych Łowców Skarbców, przetrzymywany jest przez Kapitana Flynta i torturowany dla jego osobistej rozrywki. Claptrap ucieka poprzez wzniecenie buntu na statku, zanim Połudiowy Szelf całkowicie zamarzł. Odnajduje potem nowych Łowców Skarbców pośród wraku pociągu niedaleko jego miejsca pobytu, następnie towarzyszy im, nazywając ich swoimi "sługami". udaje sie im ostatecznie przybyć do Sanktuarium, gdzie Claptrap zamieszkuje kupę śmieci z dala od centrum miasta, skąd zleca kilka misji pobocznych. Następnie Roland prosi o ulepszenie oprogramowania dla Claptrapa, żeby był zdolny do wyłączenia muru chroniącego Bunkier. Dzieje się po zakończeniu misji od Mordecaia Wildlife Preservation. Mur zostaje dezaktywowany na początku misji Where Angels Fear To Tread. Cytaty Początek Borderlands *"See ya next time! Hah ha! Welcome to Fyrestone! I am CL4P-TP, you may call me by my locally designated name, 'Claptrap'. Before continuing, please accept this ECHO communication device and heads-up display provided free of charge by the Dahl corporation!" *"Great! I detect that your ECHO device is fully functioning! This way, please." *"Step right up! This is the New-U station. When you use this device, your DNA profile is automatically identified and stored. Please activate the New-U station now." *"Excellent! Now that your DNA is registered, you have the best in horrific death and dismemberment insurance! Should an unfortunate fatal incident occur, your 'new you' will appear at the nearest station. Now we can head to the peaceful town of Fyrestone! Alright, let's go!" *"Wait... is that? ... Oh no, not again! Ruuuuuuunnnnnnn!" *"Are... are they gone? Whew! Those bandits really have it in for us Claptraps. Using us as target practice is not part of our programming! Aannnnnddd... open! Yes! Ooohhh!" (bangs head on the gate to Fyrestone) *"Aaah! Oh no! Aaaahhhhh!" *"Whoa! That was a doozie! You should open this storage device. There may be something inside to help against those bandits." *"Wow! That looks like it could do some damage! Okay, let's get this gate open. These controls seem to be damaged. Have no fear, I'm sure I can do it! Arrgh! This isn't working! Quick! This way! *"Attention citizen of Fyrestone! There is no cause for alarm. This new visitor has resolved the problem!" *"Now that you've selected a mission, you will notice a new icon has appeared on your Heads Up Display. That's a waypoint. The waypoint will tell you where you need to go, depending on what mission is currently active in your mission log." *"Now that we're done with all that, please follow me, and I'll open the gate for you." *"Thank you for visiting Fyrestone! Farewell traveler, and be sure to say 'hello' to all the friendly Claptraps that await you on Pandora! I shall now continue my fascinating research on the wondrous properties of sand!" Ogólne *"Don't forget to check out Marcus's store!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone, likely referring to the weapon shop across from the Bounty Board) *"Greetings Traveller! There are new missions available at the Fyrestone Bounty-board!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone) *"There are new bounties available in Fyrestone!" (Heard from the Claptrap in Fyrestone) *"Wow! You're not dead?" *"Hey, check me out everybody! I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!" (Could be a reference to a line spoken by the character Bobby C. from the movie "Saturday Night Fever".) *"Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Ooo, oh check me out. Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Oh, come on get down." (beatboxing) *"Yoo hoooooooooo!" *"I am the best robot. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I am the best robot. Ooh, ooh, here we go!" *"Hey! Over here! I'm over heere!" *"Still haven't found the Vault?" (Can be heard from the Claptraps in Fyrestone and Jakobs Cove) *"I'm over here! *"Rrrrrgh...this isn't working!" *"Unce! Unce! I think I lost the beat... but, Unce! Unce!" (beatboxing) *"Wanna hear a new dubstep song I wrote? Wub! Wub" (beatboxing/dubstep) *"Scooter asked me to tell you about a, uh, "little sumthin' sumthin' " he needs done. You should ask him about it!" (ECHO message announcing that Scooter has a mission available.) *"Did you find the Vault yet?" *"Sure is lonely around here." Część z tych cytatów jest dostępna do ściągnięcia w formacie zip tutaj thanks to gearbox software Note: These audio clips are provided for personal, non-commercial use only! Uszkodzone Claptrapy *"Oh my God, I'm leaking! I think I'm leaking! Ahhhh, I'm leaking! There's oil everywhere!" (damaged) *"I can see through time..." (May be a reference to an episode of The Simpsons in which Lisa eats some extremely hot curry and states exactly the same thing) *"My servos... are seizing..." *"I can see... the code" Panikujące Claptrapy/ Claptrap dr Zeda w New Haven *"I don't like this... this is making me nervous. Take a deep breath- I can't breathe! This is just a recording of someone breathing! It's not real! It's just making me more nervous!" *"I'm detecting a motor unit malfunction... I can't move! I'm paralyzed with fear!" (May be a reference to Metal Gear from 'Snatcher' who says "Please save yourself! I am paralyzed with fear!") *"Please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me, please don't shoot me!" *"Turning off the optics... they can't see me..." *"The traveler will protect me. The traveler will protect me." Naprawione Claptrapy *"Good as new, I think. Am I leaking?" (after repair) *"I'll lead the way!" (Claptrap about to unlock or open something.) *"Follow me!" (Leading the way to a chest or door.) *"This way!" (Commonly said by all claptraps.) *"The box is awaiting your attention." (Chest revealed.) *"Please open the box." (Chest revealed.) *"Yeah? Well, hmph!" (emphasising a parody action of giving the finger to a bandit camp.) *"Good luck!" (Chest revealed.) Claptrapy przy przejściach między mapami *"Administrator Pierce has determined the Dahl Headlands to be a Class B danger zone. You may not enter until your DNA has been given adequate clearance. Attempted passage without clearance could result in death without resurrection. This would be undesirable." (Claptrap at the transition between theArid Badlands and Dahl Headland before the player is allowed to enter the latter.) *"Downloading and analyzing your DNA record... Human status confirmed! Access to the Dahl Headland is granted. Please stand by while I activate the gate for you." (Claptrap at the transition between the Arid Badlands and Dahl Headland, 1st statement said after completing Leaving Fyrestone and the player is allowed to enter the latter area.) *"You are now free to enter the Dahl Headland! Please enjoy your relaxing stay. Interesting fact! Based on your current stress patterns, I calculate a 94.3 percent chance that you will encounter an unfortunate death experience." (Claptrap at the transition between the Arid Badlands and Dahl Headland, after opening the gate.) *"I've received proof of Mad Mel's demise! Claptraps everywhere will rejoice! Please wait while I enable access to New Haven. Aaaannnnndddd... Yes!" (Claptrap at the transition between the Dahl Headland and New Haven, said after completing Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse.) *"By order of Administrator Pierce, no one may access The Rust Commons without first filling out the proper paperwork in New Haven." (Claptrap at the transition between New Haven and Rust Commons West before the player is allowed to enter the latter.) *"Your DNA has now been granted clearance to travel within The Rust Commons! Please wait while I activate the gate." (Claptrap at the transition between New Haven and Rust Commons West, after the player is allowed to enter the latter.) *"My apologies traveler, but for your own protection, the area past this bridge has been designated a Class A danger zone. My scans show that you may not pass. Perhaps you would like to hear an accurate recounting of local rocks I have scanned!? I find them quite fascinating. See ya next time!" (Claptrap at the bridge dividing Rust Commons East, before doing Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous.) *"Searching database... Your DNA has been granted Class A clearance. Lowering bridge... Hah ha! I command thee bridge to descend!" (Claptrap lowering the bridge dividing Rust Commons East while doing Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous.) *"Oh look, it's another stinking flesh bag. Unless you have something Taylor Kobb needs to hear, you can bugger off like all your other walking shit containers." (Taylor Kobb's hacked Claptrap before being able to access the Trash Coast.) *"Without a master I have two options. I can listen to you move your disgusting meat flaps... OR... I could stick an electrode up my back panel and call it paradise. I will comply with what you need, then get out of my scan range." (Upon talking to Taylor Kobb's Claptrap to turn in Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess.) Claptrap z Jakobs Cove z DLC "The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned" *"Greets, misinformed zombie fodder! I am not affiliated with the Jakobs corporation, but they've hacked me to tell people like you that they would appreciate some assistance with the overwhelming situation with the living impaired. I should warn you though that they'll suck your brain out of your cranial cavity like a crappucino if you get too close. If you'd still like to help, I suggest you turn on the town's defenses, otherwise...crappucino. Toodles!" *"The turrets! They aren't activating themselves!" *Please don't chew my head. Please don't chew my head! *"Stop grinding and get those turrets up and running!" *"Phew, that was intense. I'm sure glad I'm not made of tasty flesh like you." *"Nobody move! I dropped my contact lens!" (Could possibly be a reference to The Yes Dance, in which the main dancer proclaims this) *"Hey. Hey. I pooped right where you're standing." *"Dr. Ned gave me the following awards this year; 'Most Effective Claptrap in Life-Threatening Situations', 'Hottest Performer of Mid '80s Breakdance Fighting', 'Master Orator' and 'Best Kisser'. *"Aim for the head! That's where the pudding is!" *"Dood doo doo" *"Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Unce! Everybody's doin' the Claptrap! Ninja-kickin' zombies for the thrill! Chicks and shorties up in my grill! But the alive kind!" *(While Tied Up In Jakobs Cove.) "I will literally murder the person of your choosing if you just let me out of here. I never even liked Marcus, just, just say the word. *"Don't look at me like you've never double crossed adventurers for financial gain!" *"I don't suppose you brought a spare exorcist with you? No, nothing? Ok." *"Don't turn your back on me unless you never want to turn your back on anything ever again! ...Wait. That was a crap threat, can I try again?" *"It's really too bad that another poor adventure is going to be zombie food." *"Ok, I'm sane now. No more evil, no sir-ey. I'm practically Robo-Teresa here. LET ME OUT!" *"Don't love me, stranger. I've been hurt too many times... by zombies." Claptrap przedstawiciel firmy Jacobs *"You've been most helpful so far. We require very little more of you. A simple premeditated murder, and you'll be on your way. Easie-peesie. Dr. Ned has become a liability. Take care of that liability and we'll clean up the mess and get that mill back to working order. There's gravy and biscuits in it for you, and by that I mean gobs of money. Take care. Oh! I almost forgot. You'll need this doo-dad to get the drawbridge to lower. Good luck!" *"Have you killed Ned yet?" *"It'll be nice when the mill is back up and running." *"Sometimes there's nothing like exposing a traitor to make your circuits all warm and fuzzy." *"Jakobs would like to thank all the suckers - I mean, generous people - that have helped eliminate thezombies!" *"Been a long time since I came back here. Feels like coming home again, except for the zombies." *"All this humidity is going to make me rot!" Uszkodzony Claptrap w Lumber Yard *"Go to the sawmill, they said. It'll be good for your career, they said. HELP!" (A reference either to Mortal Kombat's Johnny Cage or to Warcraft 2's Footmen or a series of alike phrases from many other movies and games [1]) *"Help me! Anyone there?" *"Where's a vault hunter when you need one?" *"A little help please?" *"I could use a .. pbht pbht .. Great! Now I have a.. pbht pbht ... sawdust on my vocal enunciation unit." *"Sawdust has turned my oil to sludge." *"I need a hand here!" *"Who am I kidding. Zombies aren't going to repair me." *"Is there any real live person out there?" DLC "The Secret Armory of General Knoxx" *T-Bone Junction Bounty Board Claptrap **"Great to see you!" **"Wow! You're not dead?" *Lockdown Palace Claptrap **"Anyone wanna play some bridge? I got a deck of cards in here. I'll even tell you what I have. I'm bidding three nil, but you should probably bid 4. spades... Ah come on, play with me!" **"Come on, get me out of here! She didn't tell me her age! Girls of all ages like candy!" **"Hey, look. I'll do whatever you want just to get out of here. Think about it. Nothing's too big, nothing's too small, if you know what I'm saying." **"I'm not subject to your laws! I didn't program me to do these things." **"I will do whatever you want just to get me out of here. Seriously, I mean it. Anything you want. Anything. Think about it." **"Oh, I'm having a heart attack. Ohhh, this is the big one! I need a medic and a ride to Dr. Zed. It's growing dim..." **"Mr. Shank? The check's in the mail, I swear! C'mon man, you gotta believe me!" **"Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me hooooome." **"When I get out of here some of you bitches are getting stabbed. Matter of fact, I'm going to set the stabbing record on this planet." **"That's what I'm talking about!" - Upon release **"This way. I got something for you!" - Leading you to a chest **"Damnit. Just kill me." - Gets stuck to the electromagnet Claptrap w Głównym Menu Claptrap w Głównym Menu robi wiele rzeczy, jeśli masz cierpliwość je oglądać, a każdy zainstalowany DLC zwiększa ich ilość, m. in.: *Słynny "moonwalk" Micheal'a Jacksona. *Skakanie od lewej do prawej. *Claptrap wykonujący słynna pozę Hamleta z ludzką czaszką("Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio"). *Ciągnie zwłoki bandyty. *Casually przechodzi na wprost ekranu, wypuszcza kabel z tyłu (pierdnięcie Claptrapa), stęka i sprawdza czy ktokolwiek patrzy jak stara się zwinąć kabel z powrotem. *Wpatruje się w gracza z prawej strony ekranu. *Wpatruje się w gracza z lewej strony ekranu. *Spada z góry ekranu na plecy. "Oooooohhhhh". *Wyskakuje z lewej strony ekranu i krzyczy "I'm over here!" "Over here!" *"Oh, c'mon! Let's get down. C'mon everybody, I'm dancin'! I'm dancin'!" *Biega wkoło i wymachuje rękami z powodu ostrza wbitego w głowę. *Biego szybko będąc podpalonym. Mówi wtedy wiele kwestii: -"Aaahh! I'm gonna DIE!!!" -"Oh, no... Oh, no. Oh, no! Oh, NO! OH NO!!" -"I don't wanna die!" -"I'' really'' don't wanna die!" -"I was serious when I said I didn't wanna die!" Odcinki internetowe "The Claptrap Web Series" to krótkie odcinki wyprodukowane w celu reklamy gry i ich DLC. Przedstawiają Claptrapa z Fyrestone w wideo promocyjnym stworzonym przez Gearbox Software. Ciekawostki *"Claptrap" w języku angielskim to archaiczne słowo oznaczające plecenie bzdur czy paplanie, co w ogóle nie jest przypadkowe, skoro Claptrapy z gry często dużo ględzą i rzadko są cicho. *Drugi Claptrap w Fyrestone może zostać zauważony z dachu nad sklepem z bronią, jednakże nie pełni żadnej funkcji poza byciem ciekawostką. Występuje w dwóch wariantach kolorystycznych: jasnozielony z czarnym pasem, lub jeśli gra się online, żółty z białym pasem. Można do niego dotrzeć poprzez wybicie się eksplozją granatu albo przez wjechanie pojazdem w skały. W Borderlands 2 pojawia się ponownie w Fyrestone, tym razem ze skrzynią obok niego. Zabranie broni ze skrzyni spowoduje, że Claptrap odezwie się, ale niestety w Borderlands 2 nie zajmuje Hyperionowi dużo czasu odnalezienie go i rozebranie. Sama skrzynia zostaje na miejscu. *Claptrapy obawiają się bandytów, bo używają ich jako tarcze strzelnicze, o czym wspominia pierwszy Claptrap w Fyrestone; "Using us as target practice is not part of our programming. *Taylor Kobb posiada zhackowanego czerwonego Claptrapa, który ma dospawany metalowy pancerz bandytów oraz mówi jak bandyta w humorystycznym stylu. Niektóre z jego komentarzy to nawiązania do HK-47, z gry firmy Bioware Knights Of The Old Republic. Ten Claptrap to także strażnik do Trash Coast. *Specjalny Claptrap firmy Jackobs pojawia się w Zombie Island of Dr. Ned w drewnianej obudowie ze złotymi wykończeniami. Jego obudowa jest widziana później w Claptrap's Place. *W drugim DLC Borderlands (Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot) istnieje Claptrap bankier w namalowanym smokingu i wąsem dr. Neda. *W DLC "The Secret Armory of General Knoxx" znajduje się czarno biały Claptrap w Lockdown Palaceoferuje misję naprawczą, ale w przeciwieństwie do podobnych misji, ten Claptrap wydaje się być w dobrej formie, pomijając fakt, że jest zamknięty w tym miejscu. *Wszystkim Claptrap'om głos podkłada David Eddings. *Podczas gdy na okładkach gry znajduję się zawsze Psychol, to właśnie Claptrap bez wątpienia maskotką gry. *W niemieckiej wersji gry początkowo Claptrap przedstawia się jako "CLP4P-TP", chociaż w napisach jest pokazane "CL4P-TP". *Różne wariacje Claptrapów przedstawione są jako miniaturki w opisujące przedmioty: **Karabin Maszynowy: z hełmem, karabinem M-16 i pasem na naboje. **Pistolet: jako policjant. **Strzelba: jako kierowca tira ze strzelbą. **Rewolwer: cowboy. **Wyrzutnia Rakiet: z czapką patrolówką, wyrzutnią rakiet i nieśmiertelnikiem. **SMG: żołnierz SWAT z H&K UMP. **Karabin Snajperski: futrzana czapka ze snajperką. **Eridianie: ***Broń: ***Artefakt: nieokreślony artefakt lewituje w powietrzu, wokół krążą orbitujące "elektrony". Claptrap lekko mruży oko. **Tarcza: Barbarzyńca rodem z fantasy w hełmie i z tarczą Wikingów. **Fiolki z życiem: jako pielęgniarka z czapeczką i w peruce. **Mod granatu: podobny do wersji z karabinem maszynowym, ale trzyma granat Mk2 "Pineapple" z dokręconą żarówką. **Mod Klas: ma ze sobą trzy nakrycia głowy: hełm, kapelusz kowbojski i bejsbolówkę. **Powiększenie Plecaka: nosi hełm i zmaga się z dużą ilością amunicji. *Cytaty panikującego Claptrapa: "Turning off the optics... they can't see me..." is likely a reference to the Ravenous BugBlatter Beast of Traal from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, a creature described as being so stupid that an effective defense against it is to close your eyes, since it assumes that because you can't see it, it can't see you. *Claptrap z Fyrestone to jedyny Claptrap z prawdziwym nazwiskiem, Claptrap P. Claptrappington. *Claptrap pojawia się jako easter egg w Torchlight II. Oferuje przedmiot zwany Claptrap's Nut or Claptrap's Bolt. *Claptrap pojawia się jako jeden z przeciwników w grze TellTale Games' Poker Night 2. **Według jednej z wypowiedzi Claptrapa w Poker Night 2, jest on Żydem. *Claptrap wyraża wielki ból, gdy jego oko zostaje wyrwane w Borderlands 2, ale gdy później jest bity przez bandytów stwierdza, że nie potrafi odczuwać bólu. *Claptrap burzy czwartą ścianę podczas misji "Claptrap's Secret Stash" kiedy zwraca się bezpośrednio do gracza i doradza mu jak używać jego skrytki między swoimi postaciami. thumb|center|500 px